


办公室恋情

by maskmao



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Stephen和Everett是同事，他很在意这个同事





	1. Chapter 1

再不写点什么，群里小朋友要变成丧猫猫了

开会超无聊的，Stephen趁复仇者们吵成一团，拉开椅子，“如果你们不介意，我去……”他比了个手势，细长的手指间凭空出现一根烟，  
这就是会魔法的好处。  
他拉开会议室的门，走出去，Tony也跟着站起来，“呃，甜甜圈？”他胡扯着，跟着走出去。  
他俩一前一后走到玻璃幕墙隔开的吸烟室，这里正对着电梯门，电梯开合，不断有人进进出出，一派繁忙景象。  
“你们一直这样吗？”Stephen在沙发上坐下，他并没有抽烟，那根烟被他捏在手里，烟头点在茶几上，无聊的小动作。  
Tony抱着手臂，耸耸肩，“除了打架时时候吧，还挺融洽的是不是，团队！”他嘲讽地说。  
Stephen翻了翻眼睛，“感谢所有想要毁灭&&世界的恶棍们。”  
Tony在他身边坐下，他试着跟他讲道理，“我跟你说，那里头——”他竖起大拇指指了指会议室的方向，“Cap和他的杀手猫猫互相暗恋，幻视正在进行世界第一的初恋，对着青春期漫长的女巫，女巫的daddy issue全都转移到了鹰眼身上，鹰眼曾经和娜塔莎有一腿，娜塔莎，我打赌，百分百对杀手猫有不同寻常的感觉！至于我们的金发男神，你懂的，你能指望谁！”  
Stephen一时之间被蜘蛛网一样的办公室恋情震惊了，“...所以？”  
“所以，你！”Tony指指他，又指指自己，“咱俩是唯一脑袋清楚的。”  
“我以为你对美国队长…… ”  
Tony差点一口气背过去，“No！！”  
Stephen不置可否地摊摊手。  
Tony立刻站起来，他来回走了两步，“打个~~du试试！”  
Stephen看着他一幅随便你的样子。  
Tony推开玻璃门，又返回，他的目光在Stephen脸上转了一圈，露出一点狡黠的笑，“如果我赢了—”  
Stephen扬手弹出一张美元。  
Tony摇摇手指，“我可不缺钱，Doctor，去吻一个复仇者，看看会发生什么，有多精彩！”  
Stephen眼瞧着Tony轻快地推开会议室的门，他不惹人注目地走到吧台边倒了一杯咖啡，用小勺子调了调，同时目光偷偷扫过在座的众人，接着他端着咖啡，走向Steve。  
Stephen不由坐直了，只见Tony在沙发前停下，他对Steve露出一个大大的假笑，然后把咖啡递给了Bucky。  
Steve皱起眉，而Bucky有点懵地接过咖啡，“谢谢。”他小声说。  
“不客气，亲爱的。”Tony回答后，很自然地俯身在他的脸颊上印下一个轻轻的吻。  
Stephen倒吸一口冷气，只见Bucky瞬间僵住了，而Steve猛地站起来，Natasha从转椅上跳起来，鹰眼一把握住了他的弓，女巫跨前一步，幻世立刻挡在她身前，而Thor...当然只有Thor哈哈大笑，手指在Tony和Bucky间来回.....  
Tony唰地退出Steve的危险范围，他在所有人有所动作之前，突然指向透明玻璃外的Stephen，“Doctor Strange！”  
所有人循声向Stephen看过来，Stephen还没反应过来，星期五的声音从头顶传来，“Doctor，T'challa陛下到了，Sir建议你做好准备....”  
Stephen瞪大了眼睛，眼看着正对着吸烟室的电梯亮起来，不远处所有的复仇者们全都不明所以但万分好奇地看着他。  
Tony Stark！  
Stephen咬着牙，从沙发上站起来，他伸长双臂用力推开吸烟室的两扇厚门，电梯门也同时打开了。  
T'Challa在一群人的簇拥下，走出来，他迎面碰上气势汹汹的Stephen，本能地进入了战斗状态。  
Stephen和他四目相对，突然低头，一把钳住了他身旁的一个小个子男人，他不认识他是谁，也许是T'Challa的翻译官，或者史塔克工业的小白领，也可能是个送外卖的，管他呢……  
对方在他抱住他的瞬间挣扎了一下，但他见鬼的太小了，几乎是被Stephen拎起来，Stephen的手指穿梭在他细软的白金色短发里，握住他的后脑勺，把他拉向他，他在他能说出任何拒绝前，把嘴唇压了上去。  
那是个货真价实的舌吻，其实他没必要做到这地步，Tony只不过用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Bucky的脸颊，但Stephen在嘴唇碰到对方的一瞬间，突然之间被一种奇怪的无法形容的感觉攫住了心脏。  
他把舌头伸进去，近乎凶猛地吸吮着这个可怜的陌生人，他听不到周围的惊叫，只有对方甜蜜的嘴唇，和在他怀里单薄柔软的肩背，他变换着角度亲着这个陌生人，简直不想停下来.....

“哇哦，来真的吗...”鹰眼小声说。  
Bucky瞟一眼看呆的Tony，不着痕迹地往Steve身后挪了挪。  
Natasha勾起嘴角，“他亲了Everett Ross，真行啊。”  
“他还不如亲T'Challa。”Tony痛苦地摇摇头。  
Steve眼瞅着T'Challa的铁拳往Stephen脸上砸过去，一把抓起盾，奔了出去，“我们回来必须好好谈谈，Tony。”  
“我没让他亲Everett....”Tony在原地虚弱地辩白。  
队友们全都奔出去。  
Tony不情不愿地穿上盔甲，“他怎么不去亲Ross将*军，老天，我身边都是什么人啊！”  
星期五犹豫了一下还是决定向他汇报，“Sir，Mr Ross正在联系Ross将*军，他的情绪很激动.....”

 

复仇者们今天也在打架。


	2. Chapter 2

爱情轻喜剧每个人智商下调10，设定复仇者和官方已经达成合作关系

 

Everett Ross拉开车门的时候瑟缩了一下，太阳超大，他从西装口袋里掏出墨镜戴上，一只脚踏在地上的时候，直感觉热气透过皮鞋底直蹿脚心。

这就是他不喜欢出外勤的原因，要么是烈日要么下着雨，难得的好天气，为什么不去郊游呢？四十二岁的Everett希望每天都从助理放在桌上的咖啡开始，10点的时候站起来活动一下身体，顺便看看今天的股票，很快就可以吃午饭了。中午小憩一下，下午再随便打发一下，下班的时候开车去自己喜欢的中餐馆打包一份晚餐，早早回家撸猫猫约翰，完美。

可是自从他从瓦坎达回来以后，就莫名其妙被委任为复仇者的特约顾问，从此以后他就再也没有好日子过了。任务是最简单的，但是超级英雄们可不会管那些砸坏的建筑和市政部门的投诉，他永远都在和保险公司，媒体，出租车公司，路政等等一切恨不得把他们告上法庭让他们赔得底裤都不剩的的部门交涉。除此之外他还得处理那些额外的团队问题，Everett发誓，这是他职业生涯带过最差的队伍！钢铁侠和美国队长永远在撕逼，雷神有一半时间不在线，另外一半时间在为他弟弟做过的事情道歉，绿巨人比他们消灭的大部分敌人还恐怖，红女巫每个月都会魔力失控几天（对，就是那几天！）……

Everett觉得这一年他起码老了十岁，他加深的眼袋和抬头纹就是证明，他又盘算起了遥遥无期的年假。

Everett踩在碎裂的地面上，小石子砢着脚，灰尘满天，他忍不住一只手掏出手绢捂住鼻子，一只手挥着那些土黄色扬尘，远远看见复仇者们站在废墟上。雷神正从地上捡起一堆……像是怪兽触角的东西对着手机自拍，Everett翻了个白眼。

“Cap，情况怎么样？”他询问这些人里面唯一比较靠谱的美国队长。

Steve转过身来，看到他，把盾牌反手贴上后背，走上前，“黑暗世界逃出来的怪物，我们解决了大部分，Dr Strange把剩下的送回老家了。”

Everett听到这个名字，无法克制地皱了皱眉，这他妈又是一桩破事。第一次见到Dr Strange，他就被他给——原谅他不想说——虽然后来他向他道歉了，他考虑到同事关系，也接受了道歉，但他真的非常非常讨厌他。他并不常出现，听说他大部分时候得驻守在圣所里，就像什么石镇兽或者高龄宅男，但不幸的是他今天也在。

Stephen Strange似乎早就注意到他了，这时候向他走过来，斗篷随着他的脚步扬起好看的弧度。

中二病。Everett默默腹诽的同时露出一个官方的笑容，“Dr Strange。”

Stephen本来走得好好的，这时候突然刹住了脚步，他抿了抿嘴唇，声音低沉，“你好，Everett。”

Everett并不想和他多说话，他点点头，就重新转向Steve，询问战场的情况。不知道是不是他的错觉，他俩说话的时候，Stephen似乎一直站在原地，盯着他看。Everett起先还能假装不知道，但他的视线实在太明显了，Steve都感觉到了，他停下正在说的话，转过头去望向Stephen，“Dr？”

Stephen张了张嘴，突然说，“你好像很热？”

……什么鬼！Everett忍住爆粗的冲动，尽量礼貌地问，“excuse me？”

Stephen突然扬起手，斗篷滑落，在他手上转了一个圈，飞上了半空，红色的斗篷像阿拉丁神灯里的魔毯张开了身躯，一片阴影呈金字塔从半空倾泻而下，在Everett半径5米内带来一片阴凉，遮蔽了刺眼的阳光。

Everett抬头看着头顶上漂浮的斗篷，张大了嘴，连Steve也露出惊讶的表情。

“魔法。”美国队长笑着说，他冲站在远处的Bucky招招手，“Bucky，你不热吗？”

冬日战士好奇地看着他们，像猫咪一样从高处跳下，蹿进这片人造阴凉之地，紧随其后的雷神，Natasha和鹰眼也跑过来。Tony俯冲下来，落在地上，嫌弃地说，“你们还可以更无聊吗？”

话虽然这么说，他也站在阴影下，敞开面罩，“谁想来点冰淇淋！”

“我。”Bucky老实地说。

Everett被挤在一群高大的肌肉墙之间快要窒息了，他本来都没那么热的！他恨恨瞪了Stephen一眼，对方接受到他的视线，微微翘起嘴角。

靠，他一定是在整我！Everett气坏了，到底什么仇什么怨！

 

TBC


End file.
